1. Field of the Invention,
The present invention relates to a hook for a hook-and-eye fastener, engageable with an eye for fastening garment pieces together.
2. Prior Art
As disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 51-13902, one known hook for a hook-and-eye fastener includes a plurality of prongs on a hook base that penetrate a garment fabric and have bent end portions retained in a retainer. The retainer however tends to be displaced angularly with respect to the hook base in repeated use of the hook-and-eye fastener. Accordingly, the hook can become loosened on the garment to such an extent that it will not reliably and speedily catch the companion eye of the hook-and-eye fastener.